Clarobell's Christmas Calendar
by Clarobell
Summary: 25 themed short stories for the 25 days of Christmas! ZoLu and SanNam. Rated T for future chapters. rating may change. Last day up ... Merry Christmas!
1. Cold

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Hey guys! This will be a collection of 24 short stories/drabbles to count down the 24 days of Christmas. Me, Shiru & Plushie are all attempting out own 'Christmas Calendar' with the same 24 themes though different drabbles. Look out for their calendars as well!**

**I know I'm a little bit late with it being the 4th already, but I'll be posting the next few days soon to catch up! Don't forget to review!**

**Cold**

Nami watched with narrowed eyes as Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Going Merry, his breath coming out in small puffs as he breathed in the cold air outside. It was the first day of December and the navigator couldn't help but wonder how he did it. She was inside and still had to wear her coat to keep warm, and yet there sat Luffy with his jean shorts and red vest, buttons undone as it flapped in the strong breeze.

She turned her head to the side to watch the rest of the crew as they sipped their hot chocolate, courtesy of Sanji and snuggled into their blankets and coats.

"Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji called from the cocoon of the large duvet he'd treated himself to at the last island, lifting one of the sides up "You can come and snuggle with me if you want!"

Nami rolled her eyes with a smile.

"No thank you Sanji-kun" she replied "But I wouldn't mind some more of this delicious hot chocolate…"

Sanji burst from the duvet and ran to the stove, love heart popping around his head as he heated up some more milk to make the hot chocolate. Whilst he was busy, Nami sneaked into the warm duvet and wrapped it around herself, smiling deviously. When Sanji did turn back to her, he didn't seem upset in the least, in fact, he seemed overjoyed that Nami would even _consider_ sitting in his duvet. He delivered her hot chocolate with an extra twirl and noodled his way around the galley as Nami thanked him.

Zoro cracked an eye open and snorted at the cook's behaviour before blinking as he spotted his captain was missing. Grunting, he stood up, blanket resting on his shoulders and walked to the galley door, opening it just a crack, much to the dislike of the rest of the crew. He merely shrugged off their complaining.

"Oi! Luffy!" he called "Aren't you cold?"

With the bait given Zoro closed the door again and moved to sit against the wall where he had been before. The crew fell silent and counted down together.

"Three … Two … One…"

Luffy shot into the room, hugging his arms against his body, his teeth chattering and shaking like a leaf.

"Cold!" he shivered, eyes scanning the room and closing in delight as he spotted his sleeping swordsman.

Next thing Zoro knew, he had a bundle of Luffy latched against his chest and burrowing under his blanket with him.

"Oi!" he shouted, attempting to push the boy away from him

"But Zoro!" Luffy whined, nuzzling against his first mates warm chest "…I'm cold"

Zoro sighed resignedly and Luffy grinned, settling himself against Zoro. Nami smirked as she watched the two and raised an eyebrow as she spotted Sanji looking at them … jealously? Sighing with a smile she opened the duvet slightly.

"Sanji-kun?" she called "You look cold, why don't you come and sit down?"

And in a flash the blonde was snuggled next to Nami, grinning like a loon. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Nami took another sip of her hot chocolate and looked between Sanji, Luffy and Zoro. Maybe the cold wasn't so bad…


	2. Snow

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Snow**

It was pretty inevitable that after having such a cold day the day before that they would wake to find snow on Merry the next morning. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were happily playing in the white fluff as Zoro sat waist deep in the stuff asleep by the mast. Nami and Sanji were in the galley talking about the next island with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, but Robin had decided to take hers up on deck to enjoy the lightly falling snow and get some fresh air.

Usopp sniggered as he crunch some of the soft snow into a ball and lay it to the side with the rest of his 'ammunition'. There were balls of all sizes, including tiny 'pellets' of snow that could be shot with his sling shot. Yes indeed, Luffy and Chopper wouldn't know what hit them!

Neither boy's had noticed Usopp's pans as they were far too occupied doing their own thing. Chopper giggled as Robin bloomed several arms from the 'snow reindeer' he'd created in place of its legs to give the impression it was walking around the deck. Luffy was entertaining himself by burying Zoro in the snow and turning _him_ into a snowman. So far he'd buried him up to his hest by gathering snow from other parts of Merry.

Without warning, the marksman made his move and tossed out two snowballs, one heading for Luffy and one for Chopper. What happened next though, he did _not_ expect.

The snowball hurtling towards Chopper was deflected easily as Robin bloomed an arm from the back of the little doctor's head and caught the icy ball before tossing it back the way it had come and disappearing in a bout of cherry blossoms. Luffy, instead of trying to deflect the oncoming attack, simply shielded himself from it … with Zoro's head.

Luffy laughed loudly as Zoro growled at the rude awakening, that was until the snowball deflected by Robin smacked him square in the face. His expression was blank for a few seconds before an angry glare crossed his features and he stood ready to attack.

"Zoro!" he hollered pointing at Usopp "ATTACK!"

Zoro didn't hesitate and grabbed as big a mound of snow as he could, tossing it Usopp's way. The marksman squeaked and ducked down, barely dodging. Robin wasn't so lucky. She turned glaring eyes on Zoro, arm sprouting from all over the deck around the three and bombarding them will mounds of snow until they were buried underneath it and their screams could no longer be heard.

"Shall we go inside doctor-san?" she asked

Chopper nodded and took Robin's hand as she led him inside, completely oblivious t the slaughter that had occurred behind his back.

Yes indeed. Snow days were fun.


	3. Decorating

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**So here's the third drabble for the third day of Christmas. Fourth should be up later today! Enjoy!**

**Decorating**

By the third day of December, Luffy insisted that they decorate Merry. Of course, that was a bit of a problem when you're in the middle of the ocean! The next island was three days away and then they would have missed _three whole days_ that Merry could have been decorated. No. That would not do at all.

So what was Luffy going to do about it you ask? Well, the captain of the straw hat pirates could be quite resourceful from time to time. He simply made his way around the ship looking for anything shiny or sparkly and tore it into little strips before hanging it around the ship in what he deemed a 'beautiful' display.

Of course, Nami hadn't found it very beautiful when she'd found half her clothes torn into strips and twisted around the mast. Sanji hadn't either when he's found several of his dress suits and designer ties draped along the railings. Come to think of it, neither had Usopp when he found his art materials had been used to 'colour' the deck. Chopper seemed ready to pass out when he found his chemicals missing – not to worry though, it was only the colourful chemicals that were bright and bubbly, and Luffy only tipped the onto Zoro's boring old white shirts after tearing them into strips. Needless to say the crew were _not_ amused.

That might have been why Luffy's skin was decorated purple and green with bruises…


	4. Friends

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Friends**

To say that Luffy was in the dog house was an understatement. It was nothing unusual to have one or two of the crew mad at him for something, but now they _all_ were – even _Zoro_! They were stomping around the deck and whacking him over the head every so often – didn't they understand? He'd just wanted to make Merry pretty! He did remember taking a few things from their stuff though – but he thought they wouldn't mind!

Sighing he flinched as Nami walked past him and punched him across the head as she went, making the rubber noggin sway back and forth for a moment before stopping. And then he smiled.

No matter how mad they acted or how mean they treated him, he knew they didn't _really_ mind and they weren't _really_ mad. They were all his crew after all. His Nakama … his friends.

Looking around the ship he frowned as he noticed a few spots still looking dull and un-Christmassy. Hopping to his feet he jogged down to the men's cabin in search of more brightly coloured or shiny things to decorate the ship with. He was sure they wouldn't mind. They'd understand. They were his friends.


	5. Cookies

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Cookies**

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"But Sanjiiiiiii!"

"No is no Luffy, now get lost!"

"But I said please!"

"I don't care!"

With that shout, the cook booted Luffy from the galley. The rubber boy crashed to the deck and skidded to a stop in front of Nami where he skidded to a stop and sat there with his arms crossed pouting.

"Trying to steal food again Luffy?" Nami enquired in a bored tone

"No" Luffy replied grumpily, obviously still sulking. Nami raised an eyebrow

"Then what?"

"I asked Sanji if he could show me how he makes Christmas cookies for Santa and he said no!" Luffy whined "I said please and promised not to get in his way and everything! I just wanted to watch him and then eat the cookies after!"

"I thought they were for Santa" Nami replied dryly

"But Santa doesn't come until Christmas!" Luffy protested and they'd be all dry and stuff by then so Sanji can just make another batch for him!"

"And you said please?"

"Lots of times!"

"And you promise not to interfere?"

"I promise!"

Nami sighed as she got to her feet and made her way to the galley only to be greeted by the usual flurry of compliments until finally Sanji asked the question she was waiting to hear.

"What can I do for you my lovely Nami-swaaan?"

"I'd really like it if you could let Luffy watch while you make some Christmas cookies for him" Nami replied, batting her eyelashes "He said please after all, and if we don't let him then all my training of his manners will fall to pieces now won't it?"

The desired affect was achieved.

"HAI NAMI-SWAAAAN!"

Luffy ran back into the galley cheering and Nami smiled before walking out. Sanji set to work on the cookies and all was peaceful … well, until…

"What does this stuff do?"

"Luffy, no!" Sanji cried "That's Usopp's chemicals he left on the side this morning!"

**BOOM!**


	6. Tinsel

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Okay, so now we're up to date with the sixth chapter on the sixth day. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow and 8 after that. Hopefully I'll keep with regular daily updates! Wish me luck! And don't forget to check out Plushie's and Shiruji-chan's Calendars!**

**Tinsel**

When the crew docked at the next island, their first priority, believe it or not, was to find some tinsel. It wasn't necessarily that the crew were desperate to decorate for Christmas, but more the fact that they were desperate to save their clothes and personal belongings from Luffy. The Captain had continued his 'decorating' of Merry over the past three days (though admittedly not quite as madly as with the first time) and now the crew were starting to un dangerously low on both clothes and medical supplies and no matter how much they scolded him, it seemed their captain would not stop until Merry was 'beautiful'. They also needed some more kitchen supplies after Luffy's little 'cookie' incident yesterday.

After searching the entire island, Robin had been the one to finally return with mounts of decorations for the ship and the crew set to work. Luffy's grin seemed even larger than usual. Robin used her limbs to pass decorations up to the high places and nail them in whilst Nami planned where and how they would be arranged. Sanji and Zoro were given their instructions via Nami and started work on the aft deck, whilst Usopp and Chopper decorated the cabins and galley. Luffy was left to watch and play with the remaining decorations as he simply could not be trusted with following the instructions Nami had given.

The boy laughed as he dug through the box and pulled out a bundle of tinsel, eyes widening as it sparkled in the sunlight. There were several different colours in his arms consisting of gold, silver, red and green. There were even more in the box. Grinning merrily he stuffed the shining tinsel back into the box and made his way over to the figure head.

Grabbing some of the golden tinsel, he pulled it loose and broke it in half before looping it around Merry's horns and laughing. He then jumped back down and grabbed u the box again before running to the mast and shooting a rubber arm to the crows nest to launch himself upwards. Unfortunately for him, the box in his arms was weak, and collapsed as he rocketed up, sending the tinsel floating back down to the ship in all directions.

Luffy quickly made his way back down to the deck and grinned at Nami who glared back at him, a stray strand of thin tinsel, hanging over her head.

"Luffy!" she snapped angrily "Clean up the mess you made and go and sit on the figurehead or something!"

The captain gulped slightly and nodded his head, running around the ship and collecting the stranded tinsel from wherever it had landed before returning to where he's first found the box and dumping it onto the deck in a heap. He looked around bored and yawned wondering what he could do now. Looking down at the pile of tinsel, he tilted his head and smiled. It looked kind of like a bed … a _comfy_ bed.

Yawning once more, Luffy decided he'd take a nap and lay down on the shiny stuff. At first it was a little prickly, but when he got comfortable and had sorted the rough tinsel from the plush tinsel, it was nice and soft. Much better than sleeping on the hard deck!

And that was where they found him when the decorating was done.

"Monkey D. Luffy" Zoro muttered dully as he and the rest of the crew walked tiredly into the galley having spent the whole day decorating the ship for their captain "King of the tinsel"


	7. Tree

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Well, here's chapter 7 for the seventh day! Happy birthday to Plushie! You're all grown up now! Lol. Hope you like this one. I shall dedicate it to thee.**

**Tree**

Usopp sighed as he looked up at Luffy. The rubber boy was slumped across the figurehead of Merry his ever present grin gone, leaving an eerie silence on the ship. After having Merry decorated, Luffy insisted on getting a tree to put all of their presents under when they eventually got them, but then Robin had given him the news to put them in this predicament.

There were no suitable trees on this island or any of the surrounding. Luffy had deflated at that news and whined non-stop all day, but after a thorough telling off from both Nami and Sanji, the forlorn captain had slumped over to his 'special seat' and flopped unceremoniously onto his stomach letting his limbs hang down on either side of the figurehead.

The marksman gazed around the ship looking for a target. His goal: to make his captain happy again. In order to do that, he'd have to find a tree. He contemplated using the mast but firstly, that had already been decorated and secondly, it didn't exactly _look_ like a tree. He could always _draw_ Luffy a tree and cut it out, but he didn't think the rubber boy would like that as much as a real tree. Maybe he could make him one out of clay or wood. Nah…

Usopp sighed, resigning himself to failure. But that was when he spotted it! It was perfect! Creeping over, tinsel, baubles, and other decorations in hand, he set to work.

Zoro was awoken ten minutes later by a grinning Luffy rocketing into his lap. It took him a full 5 minutes to get Luffy to stop hugging him enough to explain what he was doing and by that time the swordsman was looking quite flustered. Finally he captured Luffy's attention.

"What the hell?" he snapped

It was simple, blunt; like him. Luffy always responded better to people who got straight to the point.

"You're the bestest Christmas tree _ever_ Zoro!" Luffy cried in response, once again tightening his arms around the man's neck in a hug

Zoro blinked and looked down at himself, growling as he spotted the tinsel wrapped around his body and baubles hanging from several different spots – three from his earrings, one on each! How the hell had he not noticed that?

"USOPP!"

But the marksman was nowhere in sight. He'd suddenly com down with If-I-Go-Near-A-Zoro-Christmas-Tree-I'll-Die-it is. For once, he wasn't lying.


	8. Surprise

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Apologies for posting this so late in the day, but I was busy earlier not to mention my hands are playing me up and typing is quite painful for me right now.**

**Surprise**

Looking over her finished work, Nami sighed and smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. It had taken her all morning tending to the Mikan groves delicately, but finally she was finished. She had woken up early in order to do this and she only hoped they liked it.

Robin smiled her way, laughing slightly before heading below deck having just finished her watch. Nami smiled back, wondering what the rest of the crew would think.

Surprisingly, Zoro was the first to wake. He walked out onto the deck yawning and turned towards Nami who was leaning over the rail where her groves were. He raised an eyebrow before smirking and walking over to his weights to start his daily training. Those small gestures were all it had taken for Nami to know he approved of what she had done.

Sanji was up next and seemed as surprised to see Zoro up as Nami had been. He quickly shrugged it off though in favour of fawning over Nami and her 'work of art' before noodling his way into the galley to start breakfast.

It wasn't long after that Usopp was awake, woken by the ships doctor to tell him yet another of his wild Christmas adventure stories. Usopp didn't seem to mind though, he liked the attention. Both looked shocked as they saw what Nami had done, but Chopper had starts in his eyes.

"Beautiful…" he whispered, and then Usopp's tale began and his attention was stolen away as he gasped and screamed at the amazing details of the story.

Luffy was the last to wake up, and by the time he did, Nami's mood was faltering. She had been waiting for him for over an hour.

"About time you woke up" she called, trying to keep her tone light "Surprise"

Luffy turned at the sound of Nami's voice and the rest of the crew chuckled as his eyes lit up with joy and awe. A wide grin stretched across his face and he rocketed over to the Mikan groves, looking them up and down.

"Thanks Nami!" he whooped now we have a _real_ Christmas tree!"

Looking over the tinsel, baubles and other decorations hanging from her groves, Nami smiled, finally finding the chance to say what she's been waiting to say all morning.

"It's okay Luffy" she replied, belli signs in her eyes "I'll add it to your debt!"

Luffy seemed unfazed by the threat and continued to grin widely.

"I don't think Zoro would have liked it much if we all stuffed our presents under him on Christmas Eve anyway!"

Usopp once again found himself running for his life after Zoro had been reminded of the previous day's antics. Not much of a surprise there.


	9. Calendar

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Once again, sorry for posting this so late in the day, but I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Calendar**

"Remember" Nami stated icily as she placed the long, thin box on the wall, held up by a nail "_One_ a day for _one_ person and we _all_ take turns!"

"Can I go first?!" Luffy asked enthusiastically "And it's already the 9th day of Christmas Nami!"

"The order is as follows" the navigator stated "Luffy, Zoro, Sanji-"

"My lovely Nami-san!" Sanji interrupted "I couldn't possibly go before yourself and Robin-chwan!"

"Alright" Nami continued "Luffy, Zoro, Robin, myself, Sanji, Chopper and then Usopp"

"Why am I last?!" Usopp cried

"Because Nami-san said so" Sanji replied, tapping the toe of his shoe on the floor whilst giving the sharpshooter a pointed glare "Got a problem with that?"

"No problem here!" Usopp replied quickly

"It's been nine days" Robin smiled "Which means captain-san and swordsman-san get two whilst the rest of use get one each"

"Right" Nami agreed "And tomorrow will be Robin's day"

The crew stepped forward, opening the small cardboard doors along the thin box and retrieving their chocolate prize. They had docked at an island early that afternoon and Nami had bought the crew an advent calendar (charging them all full price upon handing it over of course) to celebrate the count down to Christmas. As it was, everybody had retrieved their chocolates minus Zoro who was snoring by the fall wall of the galley. Sanji clicked his tongue in disgust and moved forward intending to kick the idiot awake, but Nami stopped him saying it wasn't worth it. Soon the crew all settled down to sleep, unaware of the horror that awaited them in the morning.

Come daybreak, Nami was woken by her captain's wails and quickly made her way onto deck only to see Luffy lamenting over the lost chocolates. Sanji promptly delivered a swift kick to his noggin.

"Ow!" Luffy cried, rubbing his head "What was that for Sanji?!"

"For stealing the chocolates"

"But I didn't!" Luffy protesting "Somebody beat me to them!"

Another swift kick was delivered

"But you _were_ going to try!"

"But I didn't!"

Sanji sighed, blocking out Luffy's whining and turning to Nami. Who could have done it? Every member of the crew looked at each other suspiciously (sans Sanji who was too preoccupied with drooling over the ladies in the short night dresses).

At that moment, Zoro wandered out of the galley, handful of chocolates on display to the world, munching on them one by one and humming in approval. The crew watched him walk right by them without so much as even looking up before making his way below deck to the cabin before reacting.

"**ZORO!**"

Who knew Zoro had such a sweet tooth?


	10. Carols

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Carols**

Deciding to spend the night docked at the island, the crew had restocked and were once again ready to set out in the morning. With all of their chores done and preparations made, Nami had allowed them to spend the night on the island. She was glad she did now, watching as everybody's eyes sparkled as they listened to the choir singing carol after carol in the Christmas spirit.

Luffy's eyes were closed and a smile lingering on his face. It wasn't his devilish smile or his confident smirk, nor was it his joyful grin or wide post-laughter smile, no, this was an entirely new one that the navigator had never seen before and glancing to the left a little, she saw Zoro's gaze was fixed on his captain and he was wearing an identical smile.

"These carols remind me of when me and Ace used to sing with some of the other kids back home" Luffy whispered, not bothering to open his eyes, almost as if he's sensed the eyes on him.

"It makes me think of back home too" Usopp smiled, also closing his eyes "I used to make up all sorts of crazy Christmas carols for Kaya"

"Reminds me of Christmas with Bellemere" Nami smiled as the singers sang a softer carol and the navigators eyes glazed over a little in sadness "Even though she couldn't give us much, she always made sure we had _something_ to open on Christmas"

Sanji hummed softly in his spot beside Nami and all eyes turned to the chef who now also had his eyes closed. The song he was humming was not that the singers were singing. Slowly he opened his eyes and stopped, turning to Nami.

"I'm not really sure, he stated with a sad smile "It could just be a dream, but I think that's what my mother used to sing to me when I was a baby"

Nami smiled and nodded before they all turned their gazes to Zoro, Robin and Chopper.

"What about you Robin-chan?" Sanji asked softly

"I think I can recall times when I would sing with the other people on my island when I was very young" Robin replied with a smile, recalling her few good memories "In fact, I think they sang the song you were just humming cook-san, but I can't recall its name"

"It's called The Angels Prayer" Zoro spoke quietly, blushing ever so slightly as all eyes blinked at him in shock "What? I travelled a lot before I joined this crew, I heard things"

Luffy grinned and turned to Chopper, his grin faltering as he saw his little doctor frowning.

"What about you Chopper?" the rubber captain asked

"I never celebrated Christmas" Chopper admitted "Dr K didn't, so I didn't"

"Never?" Luffy asked in awe

"Never" Chopper replied sadly

"Well that okay!" Luffy proclaimed happily, picking up Chopper and hugging him to his chest "You can have your first Christmas with us and we'll make it super special right guys?"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed enthusiastically "And I'll sing you all the funny carols I taught Kaya!"

"Really?" Chopper asked, tears in his shining eyes

"Yeah!" the crew agreed together before all turned their attention back to the carol singers as their voices sang into the night.


	11. Jingle Bells

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Hey guys, sorry this wasn't posted yesterday. To put it bluntly, I was lazy. I just couldn't be bothered. It's here now though and I'll see if I can get todays posted … today. Sorry for the lateness.**

**Jungle Bells**

"Jingle bells! Zoro smells! Robin laid an egg!" Luffy screamed loudly "Uncle Billy lost his-"

"LUFFY!" Nami shrieked if you sing that song _one more time_ I swear I will _kill_ you!"

Luffy blinked back at his navigator before grinning widely.

"Okay Nami!"

Since they'd left the last island, Usopp had taught Luffy some 'funny' Christmas songs and the rubber captain hadn't stopped screaming them since. It had been a full day and everybody was starting to get sick of it. Luffy started the 'Jingle Bells' song again, despite Nami's warning and she swore if she had to hear the word 'willy' on the end of that song on more time, she'd _remove_ Luffy's. That had soon shut the boy up.

Pretty soon though, with Usopp's creativity to start him off, Luffy was making his own 'funny' songs.

"Siiiilent night! Hoooooly night! Saaaaanji's cries, ooooof delight!" Luffy sang out loudly, causing more than one crew member to look at him "As Namiiiii thaaaanks him fooooor her driiiink! Dum, dum, dum, dada Zorooooo stiiiiinks-"

"Oi!" Zoro muttered indignantly "I don't stink!"

"Sorry Zoro!" Luffy apologised with a grin, not looking sorry at all "I was just thinking back to the Jingle Bells song…"

"Whatever" Zoro muttered with a grunt "Sing something else if you have to sing – something without me in it!"

"Okay Zoro!"

Luffy hummed in though before his eyes lit up and he once again began.

"Joy to the world!" He sang out "Nami's dead! We-"

"OI!" Bother Nami and Sanji shouted "Sing something else!"

Luffy pouted and hummed in thought again before another song came to mind.

"Chopper the blue nosed reindeer!"

Well, Luffy didn't even see the punch coming until he went flying into the waters below.

"I'm not going after him" Sanji stated, walking back into the kitchen

"He said I stink" Zoro grunted, his eyes still closed

"This is a new skirt" Nami huffed "And besides, he wants me _dead_!"

"He made fun of my nose!" Chopper whined, heading back to making his Rumble balls

"It seems you'll have to save captain-san this time sniper-san" Robin smiled

"B-B-But there m-m-m-m-monsters down there!" Usopp stuttered, knees shaking as he looked from one crew member to another. Sanji walked back out delivering Nami and Robin their drinks and threw a glance Zoro's way, waiting.

A few more seconds passed before Zoro jumped to his feet cursing and dropped his swords to the deck diving in after his captain. Nami and Sanji smirked as Robin politely hid her smile behind her hand. Usopp blinked and Chopper was too distracted by his work.

"Knew he'd do that" Sanji stated before walking back into the galley


	12. Mistletoe

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Once again a late update, I know, but I'm doing my best to revise my older fics and they're sucking up a lot of time.**

**Mistletoe**

Looking down at the two plant sitting in between both Sanji and Nami and then Luffy and Zoro, the entire crew fell silent. Usopp had been trying to play a prank and get people to kiss by hanging mistletoe via a fishing rod over their heads. His plan hadn't gone so well when Robin had bloomed an arm out of the rod and pulled the mistletoe back before letting go, sending the plant flying, and slitting I half only to land between the two couples that had been chatting.

Luffy grinned and turned to Zoro giving him a quick peck on the lips before continuing on whatever they had been talking about. Zoro blushed an interesting shade of purple and folded his arms across his chest, staring intently at the floor. It's a good thing Sanji and Nami were so distracted or they would have been mocking the swordsman and teasing him to the point where he would have more than likely lopped their heads off. But no, they were far too distracted.

"There is a God!" Sanji cried enthusiastically as he turned to Nami expectantly

The navigator heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes before smirking at Sanji and slipping a hand to hold the back of his head. The blonde barely had time to widen his eyes and gasp before his lips were captured by Nami's. His eyes stayed impossibly wide as Nami deepened the kiss, exploring the insides of his mouth with her own tongue before lightly sucking on his bottom lip as she ended the kiss. Sanji sat there stunned for a few more seconds as Nami hummed in approval, smirk still lingering on her face before the cooks eyes rolled back and he fell to the deck in a dead faint.

Zoro smirked and Robin smiled as Chopper and Usopp tried to stifle their giggles.

"Nami!" Luffy cried, standing up with wide eyes "You killed Sanji!"


	13. Candles

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Candles**

Nami lit the candle and placed it on the alter. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes as she thought of the person she was lighting it for; Bellemere.

The crew had docked at another island where the tradition at Christmas time was for every islander and visitor to light a candle for the one they loved and by the time Christmas day rolled around, the whole are where the candles were lit (which was protected by a glass dome) would shine brightly, illuminating the people love.

"Kaya" Usopp whispered as he lit his candle

"That your girlfriend back home?" Sanji teased quietly as he lit his own candle

"We're good friends!" Usopp protested, a red blush staining his cheeks "Who's you light yours for anyway?"

"Nami-san of course" Sanji replied instantly

"You really do love her don't you?" the marksman muttered

Sanji lowered his head so that his hair covered his expression and when the blonde lifted it again and turned to face Usopp, the marksman reeled away, staring at the usual 'love-struck' expression Sanji adorned after seeing a pretty girl walk by.

"Nami-san _kissed_ me!" he squeaked out and Usopp sighed. Sanji would never change

Nami ignored the blonde's words and turned to face Usopp.

"It's a shame we won't be here to see the finished result of all these candles" she mused. Usopp hummed in agreement as Sanji's arms wobbled around in a slightly altered version of his noodle dance to perform the 'Nami-san kissed me' dance.

"Who are you lighting your candle for Chopper?" Luffy asked curiously, ever present grin spreading across his face "That wrinkly old woman back in Drum?"

"No, not for Dr K" Chopper answered, a smile tugging at his lips at Luffy's description his mentor "I'm lighting mine for Dr Hiruluk"

"How about you Robin?" Luffy asked, turning his head to face his archaeologist

"I'd rather not say captain-san" Robin replied mysteriously "Maybe you should ask swordsman-san who he's lighting his for"

Before Luffy even had the chance, Zoro answered.

"None of your damn business" he muttered grumpily. Luffy just laughed and grabbed his own candle to light. Zoro watched him for a few seconds before finally curiosity got the better of him. By now the rest of the crew had lit their candles and started to head bac to the ship for the night.

"So who are you lighting yours for?" Zoro asked gruffly

Luffy turned to him, that same grin on his face.

"You"


	14. Love

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**YES! Back up to date again! Knowing my bad habits, I'll fall behind again by tomorrow…**

**Love**

Zoro cracked an eye open and yawned loudly as he heard Luffy giggling. Such an act wouldn't normally bother him, but he knew Luffy had to be up to something now. The swordsman had heard the clicking of his sandals against Merry's deck going to and from the galley for 20 minutes now and every time he returned from the galley, he would burst into a fit of quiet giggled that would grow louder with each return trip.

Sighing, he gave up on his sleep and clomped his way over to his captain. Eyeing Luffy, who was by now hanging over the railing with his hands over his mouth to cover up his giggles, Zoro wondered what could possibly be so amusing, but then again, this was Luffy, so it could be anything, right down to a rock.

"Oi" he snapped, grumpy at his loss of sleep "What the hell's so funny?"

"Sanji…" Luffy gasped out through his muffled laughter "Sanji and Nami … must have lots of mistletoe!"

Zoro's brow creased and he followed Luffy's arm which was pointing to the galley. Slowly his eyes widened in realisation as he figured out what Luffy was saying and turned on his heel, walking towards the galley. They always teased him and had blackmail on him, so now it was time for a bit of payback and – _whoa!!_

Reeling back from the galley window, Zoro tried to cool his burning face down. He had expected to catch them kissing, he had _not_ expected to catch them doing _that_!

"They weren't doing that last time I looked!" Luffy stated, peering into the porthole

Zoro quickly grabbed Luffy's shirt and pulled him away from the window before either of them saw him. He was just grateful nobody like Robin or Usopp was here to see the red blush across his face as they were napping below deck.

"Don't tell _anybody_ what you just saw" Zoro hissed

Luffy nodded enthusiastically, grinning all the while and Zoro sighed, dragging the boy away from the galley to distract him. He just hoped they cleaned the table after they were done.


	15. Food

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Didn't I tell you? Blah. I'm so terrible for updating! Sorry!**

**Food**

It was now the 15th of December and by Luffy's request, the crew were having a very early Christmas dinner. They had decided (since Sanji deserved Christmas off too) that they would eat out on Christmas Day and since they were going to be partying the upcoming nights to Christmas, there would be no other time to have it and now seemed the best.

With everything set up and the food having just been delivered to the table, everybody made a mad dash to grab their share before Luffy's hands got there first, but suddenly, everything paused, as they realised that their thieving captain, wasn't thieving. All eyes turned to the sniggering boy as he snorted from the effort of keeping his laughter quiet (he'd actually stuffed mashed potato in his mouth and not swallowed immediately to aid this). The boy's eyes were on his flirt mate, who for all they could gather, appeared to be inspecting the table.

By now the captain's cheeks were flushed red with the strain he was under and when Zoro lifted his plate in one hand and ran a finger along the table with the other, looking at the finger as if inspecting it for dirt. That seemed the final straw for the straw hat captain as he swallowed his food with a loud gulp (never wasting good food of course) and burst into uproarious laughter. Zoro sniggered beside him and set his plate back down on the table as the rest of the crew watched them dumbfounded. Had they missed something?

Luffy was now slamming his fist on the table as his forehead smashed down onto it and his loud laughter. Suddenly, without warning, Sanji's foot swept out, colliding with the boy's head and spinning to the galley wall with a crash. Zoro stood up angrily, but when Luffy's quiet, snorting laughter continued, he couldn't seem to hold back and burst out with loud laughter, much like the captain had done.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Sanji demanded angrily "I put up with your stealing and your sleeping through meals, but I won't put up with your antics when they distract the other's from their meal!"

"I was just checking the table to see if it was clean" Zoro replied, his laughing dulling once again to strained sniggers as he attempted to hold them in. By now Luffy had picked himself up and was sitting beside his swordsman again. Taking a look at Nami's dumbstruck face, he burst out laughing again and clung to Zoro for support as he almost fell off his chair.

"What the hell?!" Sanji hissed "My kitchen's _always_ clean, bastard!"

"I just wanted to check after what me and Luffy saw you doing on the table yesterday" Zoro shrugged, trying with all his might to sound casual as he gave Sanji a knowing smirk "Since we ate in town last night and all"

Luffy looked up at Nami and then Sanji and continued his laughter, but this time, carried o eating through his gasps. Nobody seemed to see the glances and if they had they ignored them.

"Doesn't matter though" Zoro continued, resuming his eating also, though the smirk was still apparent "Table's clean"

As if a button had been pressed, the crew resumed their squabbling and hasty grasps for food, saving what they could from their captain's grasping fingers. Nobody seemed to notice the red staining both the cook's and navigator's cheeks.

"This food is _good_ Sanji!" Luffy grinned


	16. Shopping

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Once again, sorry for falling behind. I'm doing my best to catch up … again. This one's pretty long, and I know they're meant to be 'short stories' and drabbles, but this is to make up for not updating daily.**

**Shopping**

Luffy had never really been good at shopping for presents. He would get distracted and end up spending the money given to him buying some else, usually something useless. He frowned in thought as he walked along the crowded streets of the 'candle island' as the boy had come to call it. They had been docked there three days now and would be sailing that afternoon.

Nami had given them all their share of money two days ago, telling them to do what they want and reminding them that this island may be the last they stop at with as wide a selection of shops, so if they wanted to get presents, they should get them here. Luffy of course, had been too distracted exploring the island, and though he had been in numerous shops across the island, he had completely forgotten about buying his crew their Christmas presents.

Now he had a limited time to do it and Luffy was panicked, though it wasn't showing. His crew were the best Nakama in the whole world and were the best at everything they did! What could he buy for the best? That's right, only the best. But what was best? Man, this shopping this was _really_ getting confusing.

Okay, let's think about this. Luffy tended to prefer acting on his instincts rather than thinking things through, but his Nakama deserved the best from their captain, so he was going to make sure he delivered. Sighing exasperatedly, he looked around, not a clue where to start. He walked down the street for a second until he came to a trinket shop. His eyes turned starry as he looked in the window at all the _cool_ things, but he quickly shook it off. He wasn't here for himself, he was here for his Nakama.

Walking in, he looked around in awe at all the strange items they had in the shop, wondering if the others had been here at all.

"Can I help you son?" the elderly shopkeeper asked

Luffy looked at the man and blinked at the bushy eyebrows and ring of hair around the large bald patch on his head, but decided not to say anything like usual. This shop was cool and he was sure he could find the _best_ presents here, so he didn't want to get kicked out.

"I'm looking for Christmas presents for my Nakama!" Luffy answered cheerfully and the old man smiled

"What might these Nakama of your like?" the old man asked again, his face wrinkling even more as he smiled

"Well there's Nami – she's the best navigator in the world!" Luffy proclaimed before raised a hand to his chin in though "She likes … oranges, and making maps … and money, and clothes … and Sanji too!"

"Clothes you say?" the man asked, ignoring Luffy's other comments. The boy nodded and the man pointed behind the boy where a gorgeous black silk dress was on display.

_Funny_ Luffy thought _I didn't see that when I came in…_

"But I don't know if it'll fit her!" Luffy whined, disappointed that he might not be able to get the beautiful dress "Or how much it is!"

"I'm sure it will" the kind old man replied "And its on special offer, today only?"

"Really?!" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes "I'll take it then!"

"She likes orange you say?" the man asked, walking from behind the counter and gently pulling down the dress before folding it and wrapping it in a sheet of sparkling orange wrapping paper "Who's next?"

"There's Usopp – he's the best liar in the world! And marksman too!" Luffy declared proudly "He likes making things and drawing stuff"

"Drawing you sat?" the man replied, a small cough following his rhetorical question as he once again pointed behind Luffy "How about that?"

Luffy turned and his eyes widened. There in the same spot that Nami's dress had been, lay an assortment of paints, pencils and drawing utensils as well as some canvases – but he hadn't seen the old man move!

"So cool old man!" Luffy gasped "Are those on special offer too?!"

The old man nodded and Luffy grabbed the box of equipment, bringing it to the counter the man was standing behind. Like before, he wrapped the box, making sure the equipment was secure before pushing it to one side and turning back to Luffy.

"I also have to get something for Chopper and Robin!" Luffy grinned "They're the best doctor and archaeologist in the world and they like books!"

"Any particular type son?" the man croaked out

"Um … Chopper liked medicine stuffs and Robin likes history!"

"I think I have just the thing…" the man smiled,

Luffy turned to see if anything had appeared in the spot the last two presents had been, but pouted as he saw nothing. Turning back he saw two _extremely_ fat books on the counter and his eyes widened as he read the covers.

'10,000 medical remedies' and 'The Grand Line's most mysterious islands'

"So cool!" the boy cheered "I'll take them!"

"Anybody else?" the man smiled as he started to wrap the books

"Yeah! There's Sanji!" Luffy grinned widely "He's the best cook in the world and he makes the yummiest food too! He likes cooking and girls and fighting with Zoro!"

"Cooking eh?" the man smiled "How about some new tools?"

"New tools?"

"For his kitchen" the man elaborated "Strong and durable – an entire kitchen set"

"I'll take it!" Luffy replied instantly, not even having looked at the item. He already knew it would be perfect. The man nodded and grabbed a box from under the counter, half the size of himself that looked far too heavy for him to handle, but nevertheless, he lifted it and began his wrapping.

"Anybody else young man?"

"There's Zoro" Luffy replied, a little quieter this time "I have to get him something extra special, but sort of secret too"

"Oh?" the man asked "Why would that be, son?"

"Because Zoro's my boyfriend, but he doesn't want the others to know, so…"

Luffy trailed of in thought and the man smiled.

"What does Zoro like?"

"Swords" Luffy replied, nodding "…and sex"

"Well" the man chuckled, "I don't think I can help you with the second one, but we do have different sword designed items, no actual swords though"

"That's okay!" Luffy replied "Zoro already has three swords – he doesn't need any more!"

"Three swords you say?" the man asked "He wouldn't happen to have green hair and three earrings would he?"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned "You know him?"

"I saw him wandering around here earlier" the man replied with a smile "Seemed to be lost"

"That's Zoro!" Luffy laughed

"I think I have the perfect thing…"

Luffy watched as the man pulled out a box and opened it to reveal three thick gold earring, oddly enough looking identical to Zoro's, save for the fact that they were in the shape of swords"

"Awesome…" Luffy whispered eyes turning starry as he looked over the earrings "I'll take them!"

The man wrapped the gift, sticking a name label on each one and writing who the present belonged to before turning to the grinning boy was holding out his money.

"Do I have enough for all this old man?"

"Indeed you do son" the man replied, handing Luffy back a few notes "Now go and have a nice lunch, and Merry Christmas to you"

"Wow! Thanks!" Luffy cheered "You're the best!"

The man nodded, wrinkly smile still lingering on his face as Luffy ran from the store, arms loaded with wrapped gifts. He was so anxious to get back to Merry and put them under the tree, he failed to notice the old shop's items fading away in the window. One by one they vanished until the store was entirely empty, filled with rubble from its crumbling walls, obviously having been closed down for many years…

**Haha! So I have revealed that Zoro and Luffy have been together all along in secret! Surprised? I hope so! I guess that explains all the quiet looks and smiles Zoro throws his way huh?**


	17. Wrapping

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**At last! Up to date again!**

**Wrapping**

Zoro growled as the damn tape stuck down wrong again. They'd set sail yesterday and after making sure everybody was distracted or busy, he set to work wrapping the gifts he'd bought them for Christmas. It wasn't much – a book about 'history or something' for Robin, some new medical equipment for Chopper, a new apron for the cook, several packs of extra durable rubber bands for Usopp's 'rubber band' attack along with some Tabasco sauce and the rest of the money as a gift to Nami as he knew she's like nothing more; from him anyway. Luffy's present would be delivered up close and personal, just as soon as they could get a moment of privacy. That, and he bought him a plush straw hat that he could hug at night. He bought it from some weird store with some old guy with a wrinkled face and bushy eyebrows.

"Shit" he muttered as he once again lost his grip on the tape.

"Need any help Zoro?" Usopp asked form the door way

The swordsman spun around in surprise, quickly covering Usopp's presents, not caring if he saw the others.

"I didn't really expect you to get us all something" Usopp admitted, walking into the room and swiftly wrapping up the presents one by one "They're nice"

Zoro stayed quiet watching the marksman work. When he was done he grinned at Zoro and moved to walk out of the room.

"Zoro?"

Zoro grunted in response.

"I don't care if mine isn't wrapped neatly, it's the thought that counts" Usopp smiled before lifting his chin "Besides, not everybody can wrap as awesomely as the Great captain Usopp! Why, back in my wrapping days they called me-"

"Get out Usopp!" Zoro shouted, making the marksman scurry up the ladder to safety.

Zoro stared at the hatch for a while before smirking and turning back to Usopp's gift, wrapping it in the paper before twisting the top and tying it with heaps of tape. Shrugging, he grabbed the small gifts and dumped them beside the tee next to Luffy's. Usopp had said it was the thought that counted after all.

With his work done he plopped down on the deck for a nap.


	18. Family

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Didn't I tell you I'd fall behind again? Oh well, you'll thank me later when we post all of mine and Shiru's and Plushie's awesome joint fics! Don't forget to check out Plushie's and Shiruji-chan's Calendars too!**

**Family**

Zoro's eyes scanned the unusually silent deck as he woke up from one of his naps and he blinked as he saw almost the whole crew writing letter's, save for Luffy and Robin. Walking over to the nearest person, who just happened to e Nami, he peered over her shoulder nosily.

_Dear Nojiko,_

_It's been a long time since we've seen each other now, ne? I thought I'd write you and all since it's getting close to Christmas. I would have done it sooner, but with this idiot crew around me, something's always distracted me! Lately we-_

"Oi!" Nami protested, pulling her letter away from Zoro's view "Didn't you mother teach you it's rude to read other people's _private_ letters?!"

Zoro shrugged, moving away from the navigator and turning his gaze to Usopp. The marksman was holding the back of his pen to his lips and chewing on it, a look of deep concentration and decision on his face. Around him, several screwed up pieces of paper lay. Walking over, Zoro looked down at the letter.

_Dearest Kaya,_

_I've missed you terribly over the past few days. Luffy keeps asking me to tell him Christmas stories, but I can't seem to get in the mood. Every time I try, I keep thinking of you and how I would tell you all those Christmas stories when you were sick. I've heard you're much better now which is-_

Zoro flinched slightly as Usopp whacked him over the back of the head. He turned to glare at the marksman, but instead of being scared, he seemed more embarrassed. Looking down at the half scrunched up letter on the ground, Zoro spotted the words 'I love you' on more than one of them and smirked, patting Usopp on the shoulder before walking away. Usopp huffed and turned back to his writing.

Zoro moved over to Chopper and having already been hit and shouted at, decided to play it safe.

"Oi, Chopper" he asked "What are you doing?"

The little reindeer smiled up at him, not nearly as hostile as Usopp and Nami had been and offered the almost finished letter to Zoro. After reading a few lines, Zoro smiled. It told of all their adventures and how Chopper missed Doctor Kureha and how much he loved his Nakama. Handing the letter back, Zoro nodded and looked across at Sanji. There was no way he was going near the cook's letter. He didn't have to any more any way. He knew what was going on. They were writing letters home to their families for Christmas.

Moving to stand beside Luffy, who was leaning against the railing of Merry, watching the sea, Zoro raised an eyebrow. Normally Luffy loved to do this sort of thing, so why wasn't he?

"Aren't you going to write a letter?" he asked without turning to face the boy

"Nope" Luffy answered "I don't know where Ace is and everybody else I'd write a letter to is right here on this ship"

Zoro snorted and turned to face the boy, but his eyes widened as Luffy caught his lips in a quick, but meaningful kiss. Pulling away with a blush, Zoro's head snapped around the deck to see if anybody had seen. Sighing in relief as he saw nobody was paying attention, too engrossed in their letter writing, he smirked Luffy's way and bent down for another kiss before they both shot apart and Robin's soft laughter. Turning they saw her watching them, a smile hidden behind her hand. Zoro stormed off, a deep blush staining his cheeks and Luffy merely grinned at Robin before laughing cheekily.


	19. Letter To Santa

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Letter To Santa**

Once again the deck was unusually quiet on the Going Merry and this time it was not only Zoro who noticed. As if a mental message had been sent, the entire crew looked up from whatever they had been doing and scanned the deck. As their search came up empty they all looked at each other, a silent question in their eyes.

_Where's Luffy?_

Zoro was the first to stand and then the crew followed. They split up, searching the different areas of the small ship and finally a call from Zoro alerted them to the whereabouts of their wayward captain.

Zoro found it unusual that he found Luffy in the storage room asleep as the boy usually like to sleep up on deck in the sun. Bending down, he lifted Luffy's hand that was still loosely grasping a pen and pulled out the paper from underneath it just as the crew walked in. Reading it over, he smiled and turned to the rest of the crew, reading aloud above the captain's soft sighing in his sleep.

_Dear Santa,_

_It's getting pretty close to Christmas now, being the 19th and all, and after seeing my Nakama writing home, I remembered I forgot to write to you this year! I love getting presents but I don't want anything from you this Christmas except that you make my Nakama happy. Them happy is the best present in the world! Give Nami lots of money, Chopper lots of cures, Robin the true history, Usopp lots of courage, Sanji all blue and Zoro a big hug! Thanks!_

_Hey Santa, is it true that you're big and fat and wear red? Red's my favourite colour! I'm the man that going to be the pirate king and when I do, I'll make everybody wear something red all the time! I hope this letter gets to you on time because_

"It ends there" Zoro smirked "I don't why you all get your dreams from 'Santa' and I get stuck with a hug!"

The crew sniggered and looked down at their captain fondly. Nami crouched down beside Luffy and pushed a few strands of dark hair away from his face before kissing him softly on the cheek. Sanji pouted but stayed quiet.

"Let's leave him to sleep" Nami whispered as she started to walk out of the room

The crew followed and Zoro lifted Luffy's arm, sliding the letter back under before lowering himself to lie beside the snoozing captain.

"Oi Marimo" Sanji muttered after everybody had left the room "I don't care if you sleep down here, just don't make as much noise when he wakes up as you did last time, got it?"

Sanji didn't wait for a reply as he exited the store room, switching off the light and leaving Zoro gaping after him. The swordsman hadn't seen the blonde pick up one of the other scrunched up letter on the ground and read it, smirking as he read how Luffy 'wanted more places other than the store room where he could have sex with Zoro'. He assumed the swordsman had conveniently left out bits and pieces of the letter he'd read aloud too.


	20. Flying Reindeer

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Well, here we are, up to date again. Hopefully it'll stay this way this time he? As always, don't forget to check out Shiruji-chan's and wishing-for-a-zoro-plushie's calendars – they're awesome!**

**Flying Reindeer**

"And then what?!" Chopper asked excitedly "What happened to Rudolph?!"

"He flew across the skies and out of reach of the evil goblins!"

"He _flew_?!" Chopper gasped

"Yep, he soared into the skies and-"

"I didn't know reindeer could fly!"

"Well they can" Usopp answered, a little irritated Chopper had interrupted him "Anyway, Rudolph-"

"I want to try!" Chopper cheered

Before Usopp could protest, the little reindeer was running across the deck and had jumped onto the railing before transforming into his full reindeer form and leaping of the side of Merry. A few seconds later there was a loud splash and pandemonium broke loose on Merry.

Usopp idly wondered if maybe he should tone down the stories a bit…


	21. Lights

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**No excuses for why this is late other than I'm bored of it. To put it bluntly, I'd much rather spend my time on Toddler Troubles, Quest or another of my currently un-posted fics, but as it is, these little drabbles are sucking up my writing time. Sorry to moan and thanks so much to all who have reviewed this. I will finish, and I apologise for the late updates.**

**Lights**

The straw hats had docked at their last island before the holidays. They had decided to stay on this island until Christmas day, as the next island was a week's sailing away. They would have their Christmas dinner in one of the many restaurants in town and then ship off. People didn't like pirates ruining their Christmas after all.

This particular island, as Robin recalled was famous for its spectacular light displays. The lights ranged from torches, to glow stick to fireworks and more and to say Luffy was impressed was an understatement. He 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed as each light soared into the sky and at all of the shining displays below them. The whole island seemed to glow.

Leaning closer to Zoro, Luffy whispered something in his ear and the swordsman chuckled causing more than on of the crew to thro a glance their way. The two were slowly but surely coming out of the closet. Sometimes Zoro would let Luffy hold on to his hand in public or give him a quick kiss. Though he would never return the affection given, he seemed to be happily receiving it. Sanji and Nami also seemed to be slowly letting the cat out of the bag in their new relationship as it seemed.

Nothing seemed to change though between the crew. Zoro still trained Sanji still cooked, Nami still nagged and Luffy still ate meat. The world was still in perfect balance.

The grand finale for the night was the firework display that started at midnight. The crew had set up a picnic up on one of the cliff tops of the island, wanting a peaceful evening. It was four days until Christmas and everyone was determined that nothing would go wrong.

The fireworks started and the lights all switched on, lighting up the sky in different tints. The stars sparkled before disappearing in a burst of colours as the first colour bombs exploded and Luffy turned to Zoro as he noticed the man staring at him.

"Zoro?" Luffy called "Why aren't you watching the fireworks?"

"I am" Zoro smirked "I wanted to watch both you and them, so I'm watching their reflection your eyes"

It was kind of romantic, though Luffy was pretty sure Zoro hadn't meant it that way. He was just being blunt. He couldn't help but blush from the comment though and smiled as he turned back to watch the light display.


	22. Presents

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Presents**

After constant bugging from Luffy for days now Nami had finally relented (in hopes of easing her headache) and told the rubber captain that each member of the crew could open _one_ and _only_ one present. The straw hats had thought long and hard over what gift to open and Nami (wanting to simply get the task over with) had finally chosen for them, saying that they would all open the present they'd received from their captain. Nobody looked too enthusiastic about that, but they had agreed, not wanting to face Nami's wrath. The navigator had then stated that Luffy could open whichever present he wanted.

Chopper was the first to run to his present, picking it up and testing it's weight before looking at his crew mates hesitantly. This was his first Christmas and he' never had presents to open before. He sat down, carefully trying to peel away the wrapping. Seeing Chopper confusion, Usopp wandered over, grabbed an edge and tore it half way before handing the tear to the little doctor and nodding to him. Chopper grinned, stars sparkling in his eyes as he pulled crazily at the wrapping until it was lying in shreds on the floor. The others were laughing and clapping and Chopper gasps, happy tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he saw what his gift was. Running to Luffy, he wrapped his arms around the rubber boy's legs and squeezed as tight as he could, thanking him. Luffy simply laughed and picked Chopper up, placing him on his shoulder and sitting on the floor waiting for the rest of his crew to open their presents.

Next up was Nami. She tore her present a little less enthusiastically, but ripped the wrapping to shred as soon as she caught a glimpse of what lay inside. Flicking out the dress and pressing it against her body to check its size, ran over to her captain, grabbing his empty rubber head and pulling it up, grateful for his stretchy neck, to place a kiss on his cheek. Thanking him, she sat down, marvelling the beauty of the dress Luffy had bought for her.

Sanji was next and quickly tore away the wrapping paper before opening the box that lay inside. His eyes widened as they fell on the full kitchen set with an engraved 'S' on each piece and looked, shocked towards Luffy. Luffy blinked in surprise, wondering how the 'S' had been put on there, because he was pretty sure it wasn't on there before but grinned at Sanji and told him not to worry about it and that he deserved it for being the best cook in the world.

Seeing everybody else's great presents, Usopp was quick to grab his huge box and unwrap it. Yanking open the lid, he was for once, speechless. Only managing to squeak out his captain's name, he grabbed Luffy and squeezed the life out of him. Luffy laughed loudly, enjoying attention.

Next up was Robin. She slowly tore away the paper and smiled softly at the book inside. Nodding Luffy's way, she didn't show too much emotion. She never really did, but Luffy could see the happiness shining in her eyes and that was good enough for him.

Zoro was last to open his gift, looking at the tiny box sceptically. Sanji sniggered muttering something to Nami and Zoro only caught one word being 'condoms' that tinted his cheeks pink. Shaking it off he turned to look at Luffy who was watching him … nervously? Shrugging he ripped away the paper and opened the small box. The crew watched as his eyes widened and jaw fell slack, staring down at his gift.

"So what is it then?!" Sanji finally snapped after a full 30 seconds

Zoro pulled out the earrings and quickly replaced his originals with the new ones and everybody 'oo'ed at them. Luffy laughed and grabbed Zoro's present to him, not willing to wait any longer and tearing away the wrapping. He gasped loudly and yanked the gist out, holding it proudly in the air.

"I got a Plushie boshi!" he cried

The crew smirked and looked at Zoro who shrugged. Nami turned to Luffy curiously.

"Luffy?" she asked "Where did you get all of these fantastic gifts?"

"From the wrinkly old eyebrow man in the mystery shop!" Luffy replied proudly.

Yep. Nami should have known better than to ask Luffy something like that.


	23. Parties

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Parties**

Luffy loved parties.

He remembered the parties he'd attended back in Fuchsia at Makino's bar and smiled. Looking around at his Nakama, he was sure that this was much better, his mind was a little fogged up because of all the rum he'd drank, but he could still see straight enough to giggle at Nami and Sanji who were currently huddled against the wall, sucking at each others faces in front of everybody. Sanji's hand was also roaming up Nami's shirt and both their eyes were closed, small moans escaping their lips as that went on and seemingly forgot about everybody else on the ship.

Robin was amusing Usopp and Chopper, tickling them when they least expected them or causing them to fight by sprouting an arm and smacking one, blaming the other when they asked who did that. Neither seemed to notice Nami and Sanji and he supposed that's what Robin was trying to achieve.

Two arms suddenly looped around Luffy's waist and roamed over his chest, starting to unbutton the shirt. Luffy blinked and twisted his head at an inhuman angle, grinning as he spotted Zoro. He grinned as he spotted Zoro and blinked again at the weird expression on Zoro's face. His swordsman didn't usually like doing this sort of stuff in public and it was starting to get hard to think because Zoro was sucking on neck now and – hey! Zoro Just picked him up and slung him over his shoulder!

Robin watched as Zoro hefted Luffy up and laughed. Straw hat parties weren't usually quite this eventful, but it's not like she minded. She turned her attentions back to amusing Usopp and Chopper with her devil fruit ability, smiling as they laughed and took another swig of the rum. Hopefully the two would pass out on deck and ot disturb any of the others.

The swordsman quickly walked below deck to the cabins and Luffy learned to love parties even more.


	24. Drinking and Gingerbread

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Well, I got a little confused on this day, as Shiru did gingerbread and Plushie didn't, and Plushie did drinking and Shiru didn't … I think. Anyway, I decided to do both, so here you go!**

**Drinking and Gingerbread**

Drinking was fun, but it did come with its price and most of the crew members were now currently paying that price moaning and groaning with hangovers. Not a happy thing on Christmas eve. Zoro and Luffy were currently huddled on the sofa together, blanket wrapped firmly around them and Zoro's arms rapped firmly around Luffy as they snored loudly, sleeping off the drink.

Sanji wasn't so lucky. He had promised Luffy (after much annoying on the captain's part) that he would make gingerbread cookies for 'Santa'. He knew Luffy was only going to eat them, but he'd promised to make them so he was. Checking the over he moved to the blender, mixing together several different nutritious fruits along with some headache medicine for his precious Nami-swan. The navigator had found it too difficult t sleep with her pounding headache and so the cook was preparing her a special, soothing drink.

Finishing off the cookies and decorating the little gingerbread elves, Sanji quickly made his way below deck to the men's cabin, snorting at the two on the couch and placing the plate of cookies nearby before returning to the galley. He then grabbed Nami's drink and pranced his way to her door. Knocking three times, he waited for her permission before entering and showering Nami with whispered endearments before offering her the drink. She took it gladly and sipped at the juice, groaning as her headache pounded again. Sanji was feeling the same pain but forced it not to show. Nami thanked him and lay down in the bed.

Sanji, seeing Nami was finished talking, went for his own bed, complimenting Robin on the way. The archaeologist laughed at the shattered sight of the blonde. It looked like they'd all be having an early night this Christmas eve.

**Okay, its crappy, I know, but give me a break people! I'm tired here! And its Christmas eve! Okay. One more to go and this will all be over. Merry Christmas and thank you so much to all who have reviewed!**


	25. Merry Christmas

**Christmas Calendar**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters**

**Well, I made it! With minutes to spare too haha! This is the end of the road for this collection and I hope you enjoyed reading my calendar! For the last time, don't forget to read Shiru's and Plushie's, they're very awesome and you can find a link to their profile's through mine if you're too lazy to go looking!**

**Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed this and I would appreciate it very much if you could review just once more. This calendar did much better than I originally planned and it's all thanks to you, the readers. Once more thank you and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**Merry Christmas**

Christmas did not start as the crew had suspected. Instead of being woken early by their overly-energetic captain, they all slept in until the early hours of the afternoon. Those who were awake, namely Robin, opted to stay in their cabins until Luffy came bounding through, but no such 'wake up call' came.

Usopp was the first of the boy's to wake up and also found it strange that Luffy had not woken them. He must be awake as he was not anywhere in the cabin. Waking the others, they started the search for their elusive captain, but turned up no results. Nami was woken by the commotion and came on to deck to see what the problem was. Chopper told her, tears in his eyes.

Luffy was missing.

Nami whipped out fast orders for the boy's to search the town in case Luffy had somehow been abducted for his bounty, but Sanji had quickly put that worry to rest. Their captain had not been taken by force. He had gone of his own free will and taken all of their food supplies, including the leftovers of last night's dinner with him.

The search, though now not quite as desperate, was still sent out and the crew decided to search together rather than split up. Robin stayed behind to watch the ship; Chopper had offered, but she declined saying that the reindeer's nose could help them find Luffy. Indeed it had worked out that way and after following Luffy's trail of dropped scraps of food here and there and his scent when there were no scraps, they finally came across the boy; and in no way could they be angry.

Luffy turned around, blinking in surprise as he saw his Nakama there and grinned, raising a hand in greeting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The group of small children that surrounded him, hid behind his thin frame from the newcomers in fright.

"Luffy" Nami whispered "Why are you here?"

Luffy merely shrugged, his grin widening.

"Christmas is about giving and kindness and being there for those who need you right?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer "These guys were looking in the trash around the docks for something to eat this morning so I decided to give them our food. We ate lots last night and we're buying dinner today, so they need it more than us"

The group looked over the small group of children. They ranged in ages from around 2 – 8 and from the looks of it, there were about 6 of them. Their faces were smudged with dirt and their clothes torn into rags, but Luffy didn't seem to mind at all as they held onto him sacredly, smudging his rubber skin with dirt.

"You dope" Nami muttered with a smirk "Of course they do"

Seeing there was no angry Nami to present immediate danger the group moved forward to introduce themselves. After an hour or so of Usopp telling Christmas stories, having rides off Chopper's back in reindeer form and stretching Luffy's skin, the children were invited to join the straw hats for dinner. They had no manners and showed little respect for the restaurant they ate in, but that was no problem for the straw hat pirates, as their captain was no different and as usual it was a battle to save your food from his hungry fingers, though the crew did notice that he never once strayed to any of the children's plates. The staff didn't dare interfere, having seen Luffy's wanted poster and bounty

The day drew to a close and as much as they would have liked to help the children further, they could simply go around asking people if they'd like to adopt a child. After restocking their food supply and buying some more treats for the small children along with one pair of new clothes each from 'Aunty Nami', the children were invited to spend the night on the ship where they would be safe and warm on Christmas night. They had gladly accepted and had much fun watching the crew opening their present to and from one another, but before long it was time to bit them farewell. The crew set sail once more the day after Christmas and life returned to normal.

Sanji cooed over Nami, but there seemed to be an extra sparkle in his eyes now, as if he held some great secret each time he looked at the navigator. Usopp and chopper were as mischievous as ever, but Luffy seemed far more distracted with his first mate to join in with their games lately. Robin made sure to keep the occupied though.

Indeed the straw hat crew had had a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
